Remember Me
by InsanityRelapse
Summary: This takes place where the last book left off, Gamma and Smith left Elwood behind and he's not happy about it, YAOI WARNING, don't like? then read something else. GammaxElwood


**IR: Alright you limey bastards I read this series and love/hated it. I want to know the end damnit!**

**Andy: You know you liked it, its got a frikking chainsaw sword! Whats better then that?**

**IR: I bottle of russian vodka and a machine that make fictional characters real.**

**Alex: IR doesn't own Zombie Powder or its characters**

**IR: Cause if I did I would finish it and add alot more gay action!**

On the wall there were dozens of scratches. A man walked up to it. His body is well defined, built like a swimmer; strong and sleek. Two black strains of hair fell in front of his shoulders, the back cropped short. His face is effeminate yet hansom. In his hands he loosely grips a knife. In the wall he dug into the wood next to the other scratches. "1,826 days…I'm coming for you Gamma Akutabi."

X-X

Gamma stretched under the shadow of a tree. Smith wanted to stop in the small town to buy more supplies. So Gamma was left to his own devices. He let the sun soak into his black boots. A breeze twisted and played with long silver locks.

A lazy smile grew across his face, "Ah, nothing like a nap in the middle of the day…"

His smile soon disappeared, suddenly leaning his head to the left. Stuck in the tree was a simmering knife.

Gamma stood quickly, darting around the tree, knives licking his every move. "Damnit!"

His blue eyes scanning the surroundings, "Who the fuck are you?"

On top of one building stood a dark figure, Gamma smirked.

"Gotcha," The silver haired bounty dashed towards the building, dodging more knives as he got closer. He jumped into the shadow of the sun, momentarily blinding his opponent and landing behind him. Gamma shoved the knife in his attacker's hand against their throat.

"Now why are you attacking me?"

A smile spread on his opponent's, "Who would attack the deadly Akutabi Gamma? A mad man or one who wants to prove them selves I guess. Which one do you think I am Gamma?" with that the man in his grip bit hard into Gamma's neck drawing blood.

The silver headed bounty let go to cover his now bleeding neck. Across him stood a tall tan man with black hair, he licked the stolen blood from his lips.

Gamma stared baffled at the other man, a frown grew on the tan man's face, "You really don't recognize me do you…"

He stepped closer his black eyes seemed to burn Gamma's skin from the intensity of his stare. The mystery man finally stopped when their chests were only an inch apart. A roughed hand from years of training gently grasped Gamma's chin, his face was so close Gamma could smell his sweat.

"Well I can't blame you too much; it has been five years… I'll give you until noon tomorrow to remember me, if not…" His breath tickled his ear, "I'll have to kill you."

Gamma pushed away from the strange man only to find nothing there. He looked around, not finding a trace of him, but as he took a step forward something hit his boot. In the ground was another knife with a note, "See you next time Gamma." Gamma crushed the note in his black hand. "I knew it was too good to be true."

X-X

Smith opened the door to their room with a big smile, "Moring Gamma! I got food!"

Gamma glared, "It's almost sunset."

Smith looked out side, his face unchanging. "Why yes it is. Afternoon Gamma! I got food!"

Gamma just rolled his eyes, turning over on his side. Smith looked curiously at his silver haired partner. Usually when the ring hunter was this quiet something was wrong. Smith made his way towards the bed, poking his lump of a partner. After two minutes of poking Gamma was about ready to snap his fingers off. Turning around his glare softened when he saw Smith looked serious. Smith had been with him for awhile, he always knew when something was bothering him. Gamma sighed dejectedly, "Its nothing, really."

Smith snorted, not believing him for a minute. But then something caught his eye, his smirk taking on a lecherous tone. "And what is this? Getting frisky with a waitress?"

Gamma blushed madly as Smith poked the healing wound on his neck. He quickly grasped his neck while scooting away from him. "NO! I didn't do anything!"

Smith raised a brow, "Oh? Then how did you get that?"

Gamma turned an even darker shade then possible and told him what happened. Smith's face became serious with thought. Then at the end he didn't speak until something alit in his eyes. Gamma raised a brow at him, "You know him, don't you?"

Smith smiled, putting a hand over his mouth. "Why yes I do."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes until Gamma got irritated. "Well, who is he?!"

Smith just chuckled and shook his head. "Tsk tsk, you're thick. Why did we become partners again?" Gamma reached for his chain saw sword and swung.

Smith easily dodged the attack, "Oh that's right, almost forgot! I need to go out again, see you!"

Gamma yelled after him, "Come back here and tell me who he is damnit!"

X-X

Gamma grumbled under his breath as he searched his surroundings. He had spent all night thinking about whom the guy could be but nothing came to him. Dark circles inlaid his eyes, "Stupid kid, keeping me up all night."

He tried desperately to suppress a yawn but only succeeded in making a weird face. A melodious laugh broke out, "Didn't sleep well?"

Gamma turned and glared at the mystery man, "No, I was up all night trying to figure out who you are."

The man smiled, "Up all night thinking about me? I didn't know you were like that."

Gamma blushed furiously, "You're the pervert! Biting my neck like that!"

The man stepped closer lightly touching the bruise. The bounty head slapped away the hand, "Don't touch me!"

The man frowned, quickly jumping back. "So it's like that, huh?" Knives sprouted from his hands, "You can't even remember a little kid like me, I should have known better. I'll crave it into your memory."

The silver bounty opened his pack revealing the deadly chainsword. "Little kid?"

This made Gamma hesitate, _Shit, How old is he? I can't hurt him if he's still young._

His opponent saw this and smirked angrily, "So I see you still don't harm women and children…. Don't fuck with me Akutabi, I will kill you."

It in instant knife and sword clashed. The man pushed the sword away come up to slice at his neck. Gamma easily knocked it to the side with his black arm.

Again the man shifted to the right this time aiming for Gamma's organic arm. The silver bounty twisted the roaring sword, the blunt end smacking into his ribs. The man slammed into the tree, all air knocked out of him.

Gamma took advantage or this, the rotating blades held to his neck. "You're done."

Laughing started growing, Gamma realized from his opponent. His shoulders shook, finally throwing his head back to laugh at the sky. Gamma gazed down at the disturbed man. What shocked the silver bounty wasn't the laughing but the stream of tears running down his tan cheeks.

The sad smile never left his face, "Damnit, damnit damnit DAMNIT ALL! Even after five fucking years of training I'm still useless. All my work worth shit. Then…. THEN you let me LIVE like I'm some weak child. I'm a MAN DAMNIT. KILL ME! That's the least you could do for me. You don't even remember me! KILL ME YOU BASTARD!"

Gamma stood there watching this strange man plead for his death. Slowly he withdrew his blade, nestling it back into his skeletal pack.

He turned back to look at the crying man, his eyes like stone. "I don't like to slaughter people."

With that the silver bounty walked away from the tree. The withering man making straggled noises. As he walked past the local pub where his partner stood there waiting. His usual smile gone.

"I don't want to hear it."

"That was-"

"I said I don't want to hear it."

"Really cruel to-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Do to Elwood."

"I SAID…"

Gamma stopped dead. His eyes grew wide. Slowly he looked at his partner but Smith was already next to the man at the tree. Smith shook the man, he didn't respond. Grabbing one of his arms he pulled up the worn out fighter. Walking towards Gamma, Smith still didn't smile.

Gamma shook his head, "No, it can't be him. He should be at Nazna's place with Wolfina, living a normal life!"

This time it was Smith shaking his head, "Nazna told me he disappeared right after we left them there."

The gun slinger kept walking past his partner, towards their hotel. Gamma slowly followed, not saying a word.

X-X

**IR: Alright thats the end of that chapter, sorry for making it so short. I'm just a lazy bastard anyway. If you like it good, if you didn't HA I just wasted about 5 - 10 minutes of your life. Review if you want to, I really don't care. Hopefully I'll remember to write the next one and don't worry I always put smut in my stories.**


End file.
